1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite webs and to method of making and using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a known type of labeler depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 granted to Willlam A. Jenkins it is highly desirable to strip a predetermined number of labels from the carrier web before threading the carrier web through the labeler. This can be accomplished by manually picking some of the labels from an end portion of the carrier web. Alternatively the composite web can be partially threaded through the labeler just past the delaminator and then the portion of the composite web which projects out of the labeler can be manually grasped and the carrier web can be manually pulled about the delaminator to strip the desired number of labels from the carrier web.
It is known in the prior art to wrap a pressure tape around the outer wrap of a label roll. The adhesive on the tape is in contact with and adheres to the labels on the outer wrap. Removal of the tape can result in removal of some or all of the labels on the outer wrap.
It is also known in the prior art to apply adhesive to the underside of the carrier web of the outer wrap of a label roll to adhere the outer wrap to the labels on the inner wrap. This keeps the label roll intact. The adhesive was only applied adjacent the outer free end portion of the carrier web and extended in length up to about three labels or about three inches. This resulted in up to about three labels or three inches of the inner wrap being delaminated or removed when the outer wrap was manually unwound by the user.